dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Shredder (2012)
Oroku Saki (also known as The Shredder) is the deadly and nefarious leader of the Foot Clan, and Splinter and the Turtles' vengeful arch-nemesis (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), and takes on the role of one of the primary antagonists of the Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Series/Incarnation. Biography ''Rise of the Turtles Master Splinter explained to Leonardo about his first failure, trying to protect his family from his vengeful rival and old friend, Oroku Saki (AKA, The Shredder). Saki lashed at Hamato Yoshi (Splinter's original identity) in his home and caused it to burn to the ground. The debris collapsed and killed Yoshi's wife, Tang Shen, which infuriated Saki even more because of his love for her. He left Yoshi in his crumbling house, believing that Yoshi would eventually perish. However, in Japan, Saki (who has recently made a following of ninjas called The Foot) saw a televised news bulletin from America, which tells how 'Ninjas' were in New York. As the bulletin continued, he caught a glimpse of a shuriken with Yoshi's insignia. Now realizing the status of his 'old nemesis', Saki dons his helmet and leads the Foot to America, where he intends to visit an 'old friend'... Showdown Shredder abducts April O' Neil and forces Splinter to duel with him. Splinter later finds out that the April that Shredder "abducted" is just a hologram. When Shredder finds out that Splinter is now a rat, he laughs, saying that he is "a rat caught in his trap". Splinter battles the Shredder at the Foot Clan's hideout. Shredder later reveals sometime into the battle that Karai is in fact Miwa: Splinter's supposedly dead daughter. During the battle, Splinter, in a new flurry of rage, knocks off Shredder's helmet, to reveal the latter's horribly burned face, and moved in for the finishing blow. This was prevented by Karai, however. Shredder informs Karai that the rat is Hamato Yoshi, the man that he had told her had killed his mother, which happens to be another lie fed to her by her false father. The Manhattan Project Shredder brings Tiger Claw onto his team and makes him his second-in-command. Karai is appalled by this, saying that she earned this position fair and square. Shredder then sends Tiger Claw off to find & abduct Splinter and the Turtles, commanding Karai to follow Tiger Claw's every order. After the capture of Splinter Shredder enters the lair, along with Karai. He tells both Xever and Bradford that they must leave the area for the time being. Afterward, he immediately approaches Splinter and purposely tries to exacerbate things by telling him that he has grown to be 'a wretched rat-man only waiting to be put out of his misery'. Splinter retorts that, at least he is not someone who wears a mask, hiding the low amount of humanity that they have left. Shredder says that Splinter is the one and only reason that he wears his signature helmet. The Shredder then extends one of his gauntlets and prepares to kill his mortal enemy. However, Karai halts his horrible action. The Shredder asks why she would dare to try and stop him, to which Karai replies that executing a sworn enemy while the latter is poisoned and chained is just improper. She then recommends allowing Splinter to perish with the slightest bit of honour and in a combat situation, preferably. Tiger Claw ends up siding with Karai on this one. Thus, The Shredder offers Splinter one last chance to inhale and exhale before fighting with him. Meanwhile, Leo is climing up the side of the Foot Headquarters with the usage of Tegaki. After destroying a couple Foot-Bots that were put on gaurd, he successfully gains entry into the building and jumps down several platforms until he has reached his sensei. However, the throne room is then lit up with dozens of orange lights at the sidelines, and this is when the Shredder appears from behind his throne. Just when Leo is about to pull out his twin weapons, Tiger Claw (along with the two other Mutants and Baxter) appears and twists his arm, disarming him and knocking him onto the floor. The Shredder then asks where the other three Turtles are, but Tiger Claw, using his very keen sense of smell, says that he senses no one else in the area. The Shredder then removes his own cape, breaks the bindings around Splinter's arms, and instructs Leo to watch in horror as the retribution with Splinter is finally carried out to the end. In spite of being poisoned, Splinter is actually able to avoid just a few of Shredder's attacks, but Yoshi is then kicked hard in the torso, sending him flying a good length of the way across the room. Shredder then picks him up and is about to put him out of his misery for certain when yet another earthquake occurs, catching the Shredder and his henchman off-gaurd. Not only that - but our heroes then enter, armed with some handy fire crackers, which they actually use to distract the villains' attention and escape with their sensei. The Invasion Shredder is seated on his throne, remembering Karai as a human and his pride in her skills as a ninja. Tiger Claw then enters the room, asking the Shredder if he's made up his mind about a deal with the Kraang. The Shredder states that he does accept their alliance with the Kraang, as they have provided the Foot Clan with alot of Technology and have asked for little in return. Tiger Claw questions the Shredder's decision because the Kraang will most likely betray him, as they have no care for the human race. The Shredder states that he has no regard for it, either. Kraang Prime then contacts the Shredder, asking for a decision as well. In exchange for the Kraang to reverse Karai's mutation and 'deliver' Splinter and the Turtles to the Shredder, the Shredder will then help the Kraang take over New York and the world. As chaos erupts during the Kraang invasion, watches it with his disciples. He gets word that Leonardo is moving in their direction. The Shredder prepares an ambush for him. Leo battles the Shredder's Foot-Bots. He demands the Shredder to face him, but the Shredder denies this, stating that Leo is beneath his abilities. Leo begins to tire from the Foot-Bots' attacks, but the Foot do not let up. Tiger Claw asks the Shredder if he can finish Leo off and the Shredder tells him not to do it yet, as he wants to see Leo suffer.Leo fights off more Foot-Bots at the construction site. When his enemies seem to be defeated, Leo pauses, but a Foot-Bot on the ground grabs his leg and Leo loses balance, causing him to roll down the embankment and into the ice water collected in the pit below him. Leo soon comes out of the water, chilled and exhausted, but is unwilling to face away from his enemies. The Shredder then gives Tiger Claw, Xever and Rahzar the go-ahead to attack Leonardo, and they do so. Leo fights them off and, amazingly, he defeats all of them, but the Shredder then strikes him in the back of the head, causing Leo to fall completely unconscious. Tiger Claw picks up the battered and senseless Leo and looks at his T-Phone, seeing the text messages from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's home. The Shredder demands his minions to draw every one in the apartment out by throwing in Leo. As Tiger Claw and the others leave to do this, the Shredder is confronted by Splinter, who demands to know where Leo is. The Shredder states that he has 'taken' Leonardo much like he took Miwa from Splinter and then they Fight.the Shredder states that Splinter is weak, while the Shredder is still strong with his rage. After Splinter knocks down the Shredder, however, Splinter tells him that anger is something that doesn't last. The Shredder ignores Splinter's wisdom and kicks him against a machine, causing lead pipes to fall on top of him. As the Shredder is poised to drive his gauntlets between Splinter's eyes, Leatherhead leaps on top of the Shredder and grabs him inside of his jaws, trying to crush him. However, the Shredder also defeats him and kicks him down into the water at the bottom of the pit. Now, full of righteous anger, Splinter starts to battle the Shredder with newfound strength and they both fall into the pit after Leatherhead. Splinter and the Shredder continue to fight in the sewer, April, Donnie, Mikey and Raph follow April's vision to the end of at drain pipe where they are trapped behind bars and only able to watch and shout words of encouragement to Splinter as he fights with the Shredder. Although Splinter is able to send his enemy flying through a wall, the Shredder strikes him down and turns a nearby wheel, activating a whirlpool that he throws Splinter into. This enrages Raph beyond words. The Shredder then leaves and Raph is angry beyond words, calling the Shredder a monster. Annihilation Earth! ''To be added. Trivia *In Splinter's flashbacks, Shredder is seen wielding a pair of "Tekkō-kagi", (lit. "back of the hand hooks". In the present, he is seen with custom-made Tekko-kagi claw weapons: They have extendable blades and are razor sharp . They have also been shown to be strong enough to cut through metal shipping containers. See Also *Shredder *Oroku Saki *Oroku Saki (animated) Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 1 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Oroku Clan Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Teachers Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Black Eyes